


Marauders collection

by Moonys_Gorl1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders era, Multi, Poems, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonys_Gorl1966/pseuds/Moonys_Gorl1966
Summary: thoughts, poems, descriptions about the maraudersQuite sad and tragic because well, do I really need to explain...?!Any ideas for me to write then let me know or if you want me to put something you've written in then also tell me :)This isn't a fic so you don't have to read the chapters in order





	1. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin, a boy with curly hair the colour of English sand. Eyes green like ivy. A smile like the sun. Friends who love and care, a school to keep him safe and a family to ensure he is loved.

Remus Lupin, a werewolf with scars, and cuts, and bruises. Eyes dark, without light. No longer a smiling child. His nearest and dearest removed from this existence, friends taken before their time. Trust torn apart like sheets of unwanted paper. Alone and afraid, uncertain and alone, crying and cold, bravery gone and no longer bold. The happy life he once lived taken and beaten, something unreachable, a flicker in the distance. Unwanted again and without his friends, the four marauders a legend with a tragic end.


	2. Marauders deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauders deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marauders deaths, so sad.   
> These are generally just my opinions

None of the marauders ever got to say goodbye to the ones they loved most...

Remus died fighting for better days.

James died protecting his family.

Sirius died fighting with the ones he loved.

Peter died because of cowardly decisions made in the past.


	3. Remus Lupin: Birthday message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not his birthday today, well that depends on when you are reading this but I wrote this a while ago so I thought I would add it.

Happy Birthday to the most amazing, loveable, caring, brilliant, magical, wizard from the 70s who stood up for what he believed in and died fighting to make the world a better place for his family and future generations, to protect those that he loved and to bring peace and justice to the world that treated him so unfairly. Remus John Lupin (moony) we would die to see you happy, to see a smile upon your face, to know that you are loved and cared for by so many people. 

Happy Birthday! We love you so much, words can’t even begin to describe it...

Yours lovingly, 

Your most loyal and caring, slightly mad fans

xxx


	4. Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad again, sorry

# Sirius

The brightest star in the night sky. Derived from the the Greek word _Σείριος_ (seirious), “glowing” or “scorching”. It is located in the winter constellation “canis major”. At 8.6 light-years away, Sirius is one of the nearest known starts to earth. Sirius is over 20 times bigger than our sun and over twice its mass. 

Like the star, Sirius Black was exceptionally bright and so was his smile. The smile that would drive Remus Lupin crazy, until one day the smile left this existence, so abruptly without warning, with the handsome face that it belonged to. After Sirius’s death, every night, Remus would look up and find the star, remembering the person that taught him love and showed him kindness and what happiness really was. He would imagine that the constellation was howling at the moon with him on full moons, like him and Sirius once did together as kids. But he knew that one day they would meet again and they would know love again, and all would be as it should have been and once was.


End file.
